


Tincture

by almostjulie



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostjulie/pseuds/almostjulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is under the weather. Luckily he has a doctor handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tincture

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to perfect_duet on LJ in 2010.

Stephen studied the specimen in front of him in the dim light: labored breathing, flushed skin, damp with sweat – feverish, he was quite certain.

The specimen opened its eyes, blinked blearily and frowned. "Is something wrong, Stephen?"

Stephen pressed his hand against Jack's chest to keep him from trying to sit up. "Lay back, my dear, and drink this," he said, and presented a small vial with a dark, viscous liquid inside.

Jack took the bottle and sniffed at it suspiciously. His nose wrinkled and his face screwed up into an unpleasant grimace; he thrust the bottle back toward Stephen.

Stephen refused to take it. "I am aboard as your surgeon, am I not?"

Jack nodded slightly. "Yes, of course, Stephen, but you are aboard foremost as my friend."

"Well, then, as your ship's surgeon – and your friend – I'm asking you to drink that. Once you get past the taste, you will feel the effects nearly immediately."

Jack frowned again, but put the bottle to his lips, threw back his head and swallowed. He coughed twice and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Now then," Stephen said. "God willing we will both get some sleep now." He moved carefully across the cabin, back to his cot. He listened in the darkness until Jack's breath evened out.

The rock of the ship, the creak of the timbers and Jack's steady breaths pulled him toward unconsciousness. The depths of sleep had nearly claimed him when he heard a slight rustling from Jack's cot.

"Stephen?"

"Yes, Jack," he replied, sleepily.

"Whatever reason you are here, it is a great comfort to me."

Stephen, too tired to reply, nodded his head, even though Jack could not see. It was no matter though; he knew Jack did not need a reply.

\-- end --


End file.
